osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation Guide
Welcome to the character creation guide! Whether you came here from the General Guide, linked directly, or searched it up yourself, you are clearly here for an indepth documentary of creating a character! Creating the Page So, the first step to creating the character page, is, well, literally creating the character page! We have this nifty little template here, to simplify the process. Just type the first name and last name of the character you want into the text box, and then press the "Create Article" button! Things to Remember While creating your character, there are a few things you should keep in mind. * Have the required sections of the character completed. Do not throw unfinished characters into pending, as it will be rapidly rejected. Please refer to the Page Layout section below, to see what is required. * Eligible grammar and spelling is required. We're not asking you for poetic or Shakespearean levels of writing, but at least make it readable. Otherwise, your fellow roleplayers will have a hard time understanding your character, and the staff will have a hard time reviewing said character. * Please avoid using characters from other franchises. While characters inspired by them is fine, this is an original universe. Something like a Sanic is unnecessary, and will be rejected. Commonly Used Templates While everybody is free to set up the page however they want, there are a few templates that people frequently use, to either spruce up the page, or to make it more organized and readable. *Quote: This is more of a decorative template, meant for a quote to appear at the top of the page. It can be of the character speaking, or someone speaking about said character. You'd be surprised at how much of an impression just a single quote can give! *CharacterBox: On the more organizational side, the Character Info Box is meant to be a place for a specific set of information to be dumped onto it. You don't have to fill out everything on it, but it does help create a better picture of your character. Speaking about pictures, there is a portion of it that you can insert an image into. Page Layout While everyone has differing setups and formatting styles when it comes to their character pages, you can and will see similarities between them. These are generally split into two categories: Required and Optional. Required These sections are required on your character pages, as they are what builds the character themselves. You can't expect people to know how your character looks without an appearance, or what your character went through without a backstory. And please, don't just put a single sentence, a "Nuff Said" will get your character rapidly rejected. Appearance First and foremost, what does your character even look like? What kind of clothes do they commonly wear? Are they tall, or short? Do they have any special little markings? This section, is for all those details, so that when you're roleplaying with others, they can more easily imagine what your character looks like! While you can supplement this with an image, please include a written description! Personality What's your character like? Are they a social butterfly? The sharpest edge in the world? Or are they a waifu? You want to give other players an idea of how your character will behave and act, as it makes for roleplaying a much smoother process! Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Of course, the universe of Osaka Gakuin 42 is filled with many a strange things. However, what's more strange, is the things that people are capable of. There is magic in the world, as well as the myths and the like, that have strange and mysterious powers. Even science is not entirely out of it, as you might have noticed. Of course, there is also the mundane but still usually useful skills like cooking, metalworking, paperfolding, etc. Not only that, but sometimes, many a person may hold special items. Perhaps a magical amulet? An enchanted piece of clothing? A Lich possessed vase? Or maybe that stainless steel handgun that you're holding. Whatever it is, it also goes in this section too. However, there are limitations to all this. A character can not be overly powerful(or underwhelmingly weak), not without reason. This reason should definitely be explained in the backstory, and more importantly, MAKE SENSE. A basic human is NOT going to be over three centuries old and wielding powers that rival gods, while being a completely 'normal' human. Nor should a powerful, supernatural creature, be weaker than a mouse, unless some sort of ailment, weakness, or condition afflicts them. The process of 'making sense' while creating the backstory will be explained in it's respective section below. Back Story Now we get to the difficult part: the backstory. How the backstory is created, is important, as a good chunk of the character will not make sense if it is not well written. Categories Now, the last mandatory portion of the character(rather, this is for all) page(s). It is for the purpose of organizing everything into a clean and orderly fashion. As for characters, there is the obvious Character category, as well the customary Pending Character. There are actually quite a good amount of categories that your character might fit into, so head over to the Category Guide, and find the ones your character belongs to. Generally, they can be found in the "Lore", "Character", and "Species" sections. Optional These following sections are tentatively optional, some moreso than others. While they aren't necessary for your character to be accepted and roleplayable, they do flesh out the character some more, making roleplaying with them for both parties(yourself and the other person/people) more fluent. Relationships This is a section that can be created, and is most likely the one that would require the most frequent updates, as they would meet with new people throughout the RPs, or perhaps they knew some of the other characters from the 'start'. Start in this case, refers to when they become accepted, instead of the actual 'start of existence' of said character. Trivia Generally, while an optional section, this is the one you'll see quite often. For information that doesn't fit in any other section, the Trivia usually gets utilized as the info dump. Images Nothing that one could consider NSFW (Not Safe For Work) a.k.a. porn. Give artists credit for their work whether you’re borrowing the image or have a portrait commissioned. Antagonists While the common path of characters created are usually protaganists, there are some that are antagonists, plotting against the protaganists. Motivation is a key point of any Antagonist, being a myriad reasoning for each one. While in regulating backstory, the same parameters for regulatory backstory come into play. It must make sense, and match the character. Due to the nature of Antagonists, they are also reviewed more loosely when it comes to rules regarding Students, higher levels ones being able to bypass some. However, Category:Service Category:Guide